TEAL, BGDY, and VILT: Expanded
by TalonEclipse
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring the cast of RWBY: TEAL BGDY, and VILT and possibly some new characters. These are all things that I feel should be written, but don't fit with the flow of the story. And some of them are just for fun, and don't fall into the canon of my main story. M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my first one-shot and it gets a little brutal at the end. It features Geist and Robert Cobalt._

**ANIMAL CONTROL**

**One and a half years ago**

**Town of Scot**

It was the night of the full moon. The night was remarkably clear and with it being a Friday, many men and women were on their way home after nights on the town. Through them passed one man, and the rest parted around him like the sea around a rock. No one wanted a thing to do with him.

**/**

Geist strolled through Scot smiling with amusement as people flinched away from him, some even saw him coming and crossed to the other side of the road. The natives of Scot knew exactly who the half-skull was, and no one would mess with the leading enforcer of the "man in black". Not even militiamen were willing to tangle with the man. He had a reputation after all. One that involved such things as people disappearing without a trace, opponents being gutted and left to die while holding their own intestines in their hands, and most terrifying of all, at least to the militiamen, it was said that he had a personal habit of "humanizing" faunus who dared to oppose him.

If anyone had been brave enough to get close to him they would have seen that he was actually walking with a slight limp. Someone had managed to hurt the untouchable that night, not that anyone would ever know about it. After all, only Geist had survived the encounter.

/

**Earlier that night**

Geist smirked to himself as he approached the house. This was where the only loose end from his plot earlier this year was staying. After all he couldn't let the man convince others that the young Lady Violet was untrustworthy. That simply wouldn't do.

No, the young noblewoman would be the one to lead the fuanus, but she wouldn't begin doing so until the time was right for his master. And that meant The White Fang had to be dealt with first. So for now he had to make sure no one could ruin her reputation. After all, that would be Geist's job in the coming years.

As he advanced on the house he could see movement through at least two of the darkened windows. _So he hired himself some protection. That is as adorable as it is irrelevant._ No hired security forces had ever been able to challenge him and they wouldn't start now.

He walked up to the front door, and then he did the last thing they would expect an assassin to do. He knocked. He heard movement inside and after about thirty seconds a man wearing an expensive suit answered the door. The man was obviously a bodyguard, he was built to look intimidating and that was the hallmark of smart bodyguards and bounty hunters both. If you can scare the would be attacker enough you wouldn't even have to fight. The other hallmark of good security was, of course, being able to fight if someone called their bluff.

When the bodyguard saw the mask he knew the bluff had already failed, so he immediately defaulted to fighting. He went for the gun hidden under his jacket, but Geist was faster. He channeled his semblance and his cloak billowed over his shoulders and enveloped the man's head. The bodyguard struggled for a moment and then went limp. As his body fell the cloak returned to its position hanging at Geist's back.

Giest drew his swords and stepped into the room, knowing it was a trap. He planned to trigger it. As soon as he crossed the threshold the rest of the bodyguards opened fire. But Geist wasn't there anymore. He had already rolled forward, and as he came out of the roll he beheaded the guard who had posted himself just inside the door. The other four were spaced out around the room. They now had a clear shot on him, or so they thought.

Before they could fire the man closest to Geist suddenly lost his grip on his rifle. The weapon hovered in the air then turned and fired precise bursts on all four of the surviving guards. Then Geist released his semblance and the rifle clattered to the floor.

The enforcer strode deeper into the house, he was confident that those had been the last of Cobalt's guards. As it turned out he was right, but in his arrogance he had forgotten that Cobalt was a former soldier. Master Sergeant Robert Cobalt, twenty year veteran of the Scot militia, stood in front of Geist holding only a small pistol. Geist grinned and attacked, but he paid for it. As the assassin advanced Cobalt fired off his entire magazine, only one of the rounds got through Geist's aura. But that one round ripped into Geist's calf. Geist was angry now, and so with a single slash he gutted the would-be mayor like a fish, and then he "humanized" him, cutting off his dog tail. The mayor would die a painful death, not as a proud faunus who had stood for faunus rights, but as a human.

Cobalt's own endurance betrayed him, it took him nearly fifteen minutes to finally die. All of it spent in agony.


	2. Par for the Course

**PAR FOR THE COURSE**

Tanner looked down at what his friend had been working on for the last two months. "It looks pretty useful, but why did you have to use those colors? It is actually giving me a migraine just looking at it."

"That was all the hard ware store had available in the quantities a needed at such short notice. Besides it will just add to the challenge," Price looked like a proud father as the two of them examined his creation. Stretching out before them were one hundred square meters of the most elaborate firing range/obstacle course Tanner had ever seen. If it hadn't been for the sickening pink and lime color scheme, it would have been almost majestic. It was a good thing so many of the parts had come prefabricated, otherwise it would have taken the seven firearm users the rest of the year and probably part of next to finish.

"I still don't understand why you felt this was necessary, couldn't you just have used the hard-light building?" Tanner asked, confused.

"Well yeah, but... Its just different doing it for real, under the real sun. Besides with your uncle backing us on this, even Ozpin agreed to let us build it on school grounds. So we did."

"Well it's here now. Someone should test it."

"Yep! Hey Hazel, give it a go!" Price yelled as he moved over to the monitoring platform, pulling a stopwatch from one of his bottomless pockets.

/

Hazel stood at the beginning of the course, and as she waited a buzzer sounded. She darted forward instantly. The first room was small with three crash test dummies. She fired a shot all three without slowing down. The hallway between this room and the next contained a low trench with barbed wire stretched over the top.

Aegis Rixator morphed back into gauntlets and she dropped, army crawling through the course. When she got out of the trench two more targets popped out in front of her, she slashed one across the throat with her pata, and shot the other with her cannon and kept on running.

The next rooms were standard target rooms, but the tenth room had was a massive set that was designed to replicate a battlefield back when trench warfare had existed. It had a row of four trenches as deep as Tanner was tall. And what's more there were more targets here than in any other part of the course, and these targets weren't just dummies, they were decommissioned Atlesian military training mechs. The mechs moved using military tactics and they were split into two distinct teams. Each team occupied two of the four trenches, and they would fire on each other and the obstacle course runner as well. Luckily they only had stun rounds.

This room was the core of the whole exercise, and it had been funded by Tanner, Mark, and even Xandria. It was well worth the money, it gave the prospective huntsman a target rich environment, but they couldn't slip up. The mech's rotary cannons would punish any mistakes mercilessly.

As Hazel came to the room she decided to go for a stealthy approach. She rolled into the first trench and waited for a lull in the firing then jumped out landing in the next one. One of the mechs saw her land and turned to fire, but before it could she fired a shell into its face. The students had to use stun rounds on the course as well, the mech's were to expensive to replace constantly. The mech registered the headshot as an instant kill and dropped. Hazel was moving deeper into the maze of trenches before it even hit the ground.

/

"Huh, your girlfriend is a lot better at running solo than I would have thought," Daniel said to the Scotsman as they watched Hazel "kill" a group of three mechs.

"Aye, the lass has sharp teeth, her bite is far worse than her bark," Price said proudly, then he quickly added, "Don't tell her I said that. She might take it as an insult."

/

A few moments later Hazel emerged from the course, she hadn't even taken one hit to her aura. Price was proud of her, but he secretly hoped that didn't mean the course was too easy. She had run the whole course in only four minutes. Only time would tell how fast or slow that time was.

Price realized he shouldn't have worried about the course's difficulty after Jacob got taken out by concentrated fire from all the mechs in the room. Price decided everyone should run the course that day, and he didn't receive any arguments.

The next to run the course was Daniel and Mando didn't disappoint. He decided stealth was too impractical for a man of his size and just ran the course, machine gun blazing. He ended up absorbing quite a lot of damage, but he finished after only three minutes and fifty seconds.

Seras ran the course making good use of cover, simply taking out all the mechs with well placed shots. Her time was easily the fastest at first, sitting at an extremely quick two minutes and fifty four seconds. Nearly a full minute faster than Daniel.

Xandria decided she wasn't ready to run the course yet after watching Seras's performance.

Mark went next, and proved that having to use a bow isn't always a disadvantage. He sniped all the mechs from the door of the trench room. Then casually strolled through the room, but his time reflected the his patient approach. It took him nearly five minutes to finish.

Finally Price stepped up. He took only a single small pistol into the course with him. As they watched him run the course everyone but Violet, Wulfe, and Hazel slowly decided he was more of a threat than they had realized. He didn't stop running at any point during the exercise, and yet he was still firing with incredible accuracy. He only needed to fire one shot at each mech and none of them even came close to hitting him with return fire. His final time was only two minutes and three seconds.

_Author's Note: This one was just a fun chapter, and yes the idea of this is slightly ridiculous, but the students offered to fund the whole thing and do all the work. Plus if Ozpin ever needs the land he can easily have it dismantled so I see no reason he wouldn't allow it._


	3. The Cousin

_Author's Note: This chapter focuses on Price's cousin, who is, coincidentally (not), the same age as Yang, Weiss, Nora, Blake, Ren, Juane, and Pyrrha. In other words, I'm giving myself the option for a sequel, which if it does happen, will be set during RWBY. Though it will be set in what I am, for lack of a better term, calling the TEALverse. That is, an AU in which the characters from my fiction exist. Though I try not to conflict with established canon so there honestly won't be enough differences to call it truly AU. Anyway enough of my rambling, lets get to what you came here for._

**THE COUSIN**

"_Well that was unpleasant."_

Being the son of a huntress could be really annoying, especially when that huntress was one like Aisla Price Sterling. Fortunately for Alastair, the man standing next to him was her favorite nephew, and that meant when Lancaster was around she would take it easy on the two of them.

Alastair Sterling had been training in unarmed combat under his cousin Lancaster Price for six years now, and no one would ever say that it wasn't paying off. Lancaster had always told everyone who would listen that Alastair was even more talented than his instructor, but it had only begun to show recently.

/

The two of them stood looking at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Though Alastair was only thirteen he was already skilled enough to give the older man trouble. Price gave his student a long hard look, usually Aslastair's patience would have reached its limit by now. Obviously he had finally learned that lesson, but now Price would teach him a new one.

The older man rushed in throwing a hook, but Alastair dodged under it and caught the older man in the chin. Price took the blow and then attempted to sweep his opponents legs, then his eyes widened as Alastair hopped over his leg. Before he had a chance to recover, Alastair had launched three rapid jabs into his face. He managed to get his arms up in time to block the second two, but the first hit him on the nose. _Well that was unpleasant._ He thought as he retaliated with a brutal shin kick to his cousin's ribs.

He had underestimated his cousin again. Instead of flinching away from the kick, Alastair caught his leg and used it as leverage, forcing Price to the ground. But this time Price was the one being underestimated, and now he had a better idea of how much Alastair had improved during the year Price spent in Scot. Instead of resisting going to the ground he threw himself backwards, forcing Alastair to let go of his leg. He stood and the fight truly began. It was over ten minutes later.

"Lancaster! You should be embarrassed, letting my son beat you down like that! He is five years younger than you, and he still almost had you beaten at the end," His aunt said from the back porch, "Oh and dinner is almost ready, you two need to come in and clean up."

"I don't know what you've been feeding the lad, Aunt Aisla, but you should lay off of it." Price replied as he helped his cousin up. His aunt just smirked at him and then walked back into the house.

"It's the practice sessions with Yang, she is even better than you! She isn't as gentle though," Alastair said, rubbing one of his ribs.

"She? Is my little cousin finally going to have a girlfriend?" Price asked him teasingly.

"Maybe. But it if I do she won't be named Yang Xiao Long, that's for sure. I mean it too, that girl is scarier than any of the guys in our class. Besides she is just a sparring partner."

"Well if it isn't Yang then who is it? Price asked, still trying to tease his cousin.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see. If I get her I'm sure you will meet her eventually," and with that Alastair would say no more on the subject.


	4. Wrath of the Archangel

**Wrath of the Archangel**

_"Is that your hand on my girlfriend?"_

It all started on the walk to Professor Steele's class. Tanner was escorting Violet, after all that was his job. Even though they weren't official yet, he would make sure that others didn't have any misconceptions about Violet's availability. Or at least he thought they wouldn't...

They were just crossing one of Beacon's larger outdoor areas when a third year student, one Cole Crimson, made a potentially fatal error. Not realizing, or perhaps not caring, that Tanner was escorting the girl, Cole grabbed her rear as she passed.

This obviously wouldn't have been a good idea under any circumstances, even if she and Tanner weren't together. Violet could take care of herself, but with Tanner there... well let's just call it a moment of monumental stupidity.

As soon as he released his grip, Violet turned around, ready to do some serious damage to the man. She never got the chance.

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend?" Tanner's normally calm voice remained so, at least on the surface. Violet, who had learned to identify his emotions, instantly recognized the hidden anger in his voice. She had learned that Tanner's anger didn't burn, instead he seemed to freeze over when angered, becoming sharp, cool, and very deadly. His fury would remain contained and under control, and that made him far more frightening than even Hruska in the depths of a berserk rage.

Cole didn't register the subtle threat though. After all, what could a third year student possibly have to fear from a freshman. "Oh, is she your girlfriend, shorty?" he asked with a sneer.

Tanner didn't react to the poor attempt at an insult, he could care less about his height. After all, it was a strength not a weakness. "I suggest you apologize to the lady before I skewer you. If you choose not to, then you will apologize after I finish.", Tanner's voice still had that deadly calm to it, he wasn't threatening the man. He was simply stating facts.

The older student wasn't intelligent enough to realize how much trouble he was in. He still thought the younger student was a typical freshman. His inability to pick up on the severity of the threat that Tanner represented was about to cost him. Dearly.

"Well if you think you're such hot stuff, how about you make me apologize?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Tanner didn't wait for a reply, instead he drew Nox and charged.

Cole simply yanked a small stick out of his pocket. The stick rapidly unfolded into a halberd as he met Tanner's charge. Or thought he did, instead his halberd went straight through the illusion that had charged to meet him. The real Tanner, who had charged a split second after sending in the apparition, hopped up and stood balanced on the blade of Cole's halberd for a moment. Before the man could react or even move his weapon, Tanner had struck him across the face with three quick slashes and jumped into the air using the halberd as a platform.

The force of Tanner's jump drove the point of the halberd into the ground, and Cole was forced to abandon his weapon as Tanner attacked relentlessly.

/

_How is he so fast! He is on every side of me at the same time, I can't defend myself against this!_ Cole finally made a desperate dash for his halberd, but before he reached it, Tanner skidded to a stop just behind the weapon. Before Cole could decide how to respond, Tanner slipped his toe under the shaft of the halberd and kicked it up into his free hand. Without missing a beat, he then hurled it straight at his opponent's head.

Cole dodged the throw, just barely, but his halberd continued its flight, and ended up embedding itself in a tree. It buried itself all the way to the shaft in the wood of the tree, and at that moment, Cole realized exactly how monstrous his opponent truly was.

The man had finally decided his only hope was to run. As he turned to make his escape, Tanner appeared directly in his path once again. Without giving the third year time to react, Tanner drove his sword into the fleshy part of the man's calf, pinning him in place.

"I suggest you apologize now.", Tanner's tone of voice still had that subtle hint of death in it.

Cole turned to Violet, who had been watching the whole fight with an expression of pride, and perhaps a little fear. She had never seen Tanner come even close to letting loose before now, and she suspected he still hadn't been fighting at full speed. But this hint of his true ability had been a sobering experience to say the least. She now realized that no other man she had ever met could even threaten Tanner, not even her father's bodyguard could have dealt with what she had just seen.

Cole finally seemed to regain control of his vocal cords, "I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again."

Violet intended to let it go at that, but Tanner had different plans. "You're sorry for what?" he asked the man as he slowly twisted his sword, which was still embedded in the man's leg.

Cole could barely speak through the pain, but he finally managed to get the right words out, "I-I-I-I'm so-sorry for gro-gro-groping you."

"You forget your manners. You see, Lady Violet is a noblewoman, isn't that right milady?" Tanner asked her. He still had that icy calm to his voice, and he hadn't stopped grinding the sword against Cole's wound.

"I'm sorry for groping you, Lady Violet!" the unfortunate third year finally shouted out. He said it in such a rush that it sounded like one word, but it seemed like he had finally satisfied Tanner. The former duelist finally pulled the sword from the man's calf and sent him on his way, smacking him across the rear with the flat of his sword to speed his departure.

"Don't worry, that was just a flesh wound. I made sure to stab him in the fleshy part of his calf. It'll cause him terrible pain, but it isn't permanent. His aura should heal the wound fairly quickly, and he won't report me. He would rather die than admit to an instructor that a freshman did that to him.", Tanner said as he watched the man leaving, limping away is more like it.

/

As soon as Crimson was out of sight, Violet looked at Tanner, "I'm your what now? Cause I could have sworn you called me your girlfriend, but I sure haven't heard anything about me having a boyfriend."

Tanner gave her a nervous laugh before responding. "Well I was actually planning to ask if you wanted to make this official today anyway. Then this happened and... well it just seemed like the right thing to say." Violet arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"So... do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Tanner asked hesitantly.

"We'll see." Violet said before she turned and walked away. But as she left, she looked over her shoulder and winked at him. It took Tanner a moment to recover, sometimes he just couldn't handle her purple eyes.

_Author's Note: First and foremost I would like to thank my new Beta Reader KnightWriterRLK. He did a fantastic job of helping me out on this chapter. _

_Well with that out of the way, I would like to point out that this chapter is actually based on a song. And there is another reference hidden within as well. Anyone who can tell me the two easter eggs gets virtual author's points (redeemable only at participating stores.)_


End file.
